Untitled Love Story
by DemonBurrito
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha vulnerable to himself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

He watched the creature flap it's tiny wings, trying to escape from his grasp. He watched it's useless squirming for a full minute, then squeezed slightly, driving the sharp claws on his fingertips into the body of the doomed butterfly, killing it.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" he heard from below him.

InuYasha sighed, then jumped down from the tree bough he had been relaxing in, landing in front of and startling the young girl from the future.

"Yeah, what do you want? You know you didn't have to yell so loud, I was only right there," he said, agitated, pointing to the aforementioned tree branch.

Kagome then took her turn to sigh. "Well, how was I supposed to know that? I only wanted to ask if I could return to my time for a few days... Sota's birthday is tomorrow and I really don't want to miss it."

"So why do you have to go today?"

"I have to buy him a birthday present," Kagome answered.

"Huh? What's a birthday present?" the half-breed asked, completely baffled and forgetting his earlier agitation.

Kagome giggled. "It's a gift you buy for someone to celebrate their birthday... didn't you ever get one?"

"Of course not. Who wants to celebrate the birthday of someone they thought shouldn't have been born in the first place?" he replied before jumping back onto the abandoned tree branch. Kagome then heard him yell back down to her. "Go ahead and go home!"

Later that night, InuYasha jumped back down. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou had all gone traveling while Kagome was gone, mostly to get away from the stress of everyday life. He had stayed to wait for Kagome. He walked into the surrounding forest, smelling a small river nearby. He found it soon after and walked in, with all his clothes on, getting the ends of his hakama pants sodden. It was cold and shallow and the bottom was covered in smooth rocks.

He looked down at his reflection. He didn't look at himself too often, he felt awkward doing it, but tonight he took a good long look at himself.

He saw golden eyes, white hair, matching dog-ears, and a frown.

_Is this really what people see?_

He saw dirt on his face and neck. He hadn't bathed the last time the others did, he didn't beleive he'd needed it. He saw now that he had.

_Is this really what Kagome sees?_

He immediately knelt down and scrubbed his face clean, ashamed that Kagome had seen him dirty like that.

He then ducked his whole body under water, holding his breath for as long as he could before his lungs exploded, then emerged from the cold river. He floated on his back for a few minutes, thinking about his earlier conversation with Kagome.

_I wonder if I should ever get Kagome a birthday present? Would she ever give me one? No, I guess she'd have to know my birthday first... when is that anyway? Oh, well. I still don't even know what they are. I guess I'll ask Kagome later. I wonder if Miroku or Sango ever got one? They probably have... they're humans and both grew up with someone who loved them. Just like Shippou and Kagome. Even Kirara has someone who takes care of her. My mom died so long ago... I can't even remember how old I was. Too young to have her taken from me, that's for certain. I still wish she were here sometimes. Maybe she knew what a birthday present was. But if she did, wouldn't I have gotten one? Maybe she didn't want me to know what they were, so I wouldn't be upset when she was the only one who gave me one. I was shunned by many of the villagers. They would have rather cut off a finger than have shown me any pleasantries... _his train of thought suddenly changed tracks. _My parents weren't even of the same species. One demon, one human. They both knew I would be a half-breed, why didn't they try to stop it? They could have killed me as a baby, and I would never have known I was a freak. I hate being this... I know how everyone looks at me. Even Kagome. She can't accept me, can she? She can accept Kouga, but he's a full demon, and he's got power. The leader of the wolf tribe. I may be a lord's son, but I'm not a lord. I never will be, Sesshoumaru was first-born. Kagome doesn't love me. I'll never be anything but rejected._

InuYasha turned over and sank under the water. He wanted Kagome to love him like he loved her. He wanted to be loved, and it wasn't happening. He stood back up in the water. As he walked back to his camp, droplets of water ran down his face. In the darkness no one saw the few tears that joined them.

Two nights later he left camp again. This time he went straight to the Bone-Eater's Well. He leaned over the edge and looked down, hoping to see the blue light that signaled Kagome's arrival. No such thing happened. He started to think about all the times he'd made Kagome mad. She would always run home. He would always force her to come back early. She would always do it, but he believed it was because she grew tired of his complaining. He thought about how even thought she wanted to stay home, she would smile while she packed. She would smile waving goodbye to her family. She would smile when she greeted Miroku and Sango and when Shippou ran like a lost child to her. He didn't understand it. He would have moped and growled at anyone within range if he was forced to leave his home.

_Or would I?...I don't even have a home._

His dark thoughts flooded back to him. Of being orphaned, of being sneered at by strangers, of being rejected by both demon and human because he was a cross between the two, of the only ones who accepted him dying... his mother and then Kikyou. He frowned at the thought of Kikyou. He no longer cared if a shell of her former self walked the earth, it wasn't her no matter how hard it tried. All of his memories flew past him, few of them good. He was surprised when he tasted something salty touch his lip until he realized he was crying.

_Again?_

He turned around and ran into the forest surrounding the well. He wanted to find a spring, or river, or creak, or something to wash his face with. _No one can see me crying. I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't even be alive. _He was so absorbed in his thoughts and catching the scent or sound of running water he didn't see the fallen tree.

He tripped and went flying. On the way down, his arm was snagged on a broken tree branch. It ripped a gash in the flesh on his forearm. InuYasha hit the ground and inspected the wound. He was surprised at the feeling he got when the skin ripped. Of course it didn't hurt, his demon side could come in handy, but he didn't expect it to feel good like it did. He was already losing quite a bit of blood, so he started walking back to camp. It would probably only be a long jagged scar by this time tomorrow. He had walked for a while until he realized that he had stopped crying when he had hurt his arm. He looked down at his arm in slight amazement. _Did it really feel that good? What is wrong with me? It shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't hurt, but why would an injury feel releiving? _He was completely confused, but he knew that that the feeling he got when he was caught on that branch that tore the flesh of his forearm was the most relaxing and euphoric he'd had in several weeks.

The next morning he woke up with a start. Of course it wasn't an entirely obvious start, he didn't even actually move except for to slowly open his eyes. He was, for the millionth time in a few hours, completely confused. Something had happened to InuYasha that night that hadn't happened for a very long time. Decades, even.

InuYasha had had a dream. Not just a dream, either, but a bad dream.

In it he had seen an arm. It was obviously attached to someone, but they were in shadow. You couldn't see their face, or even any other parts of him but this arm. It was positioned so that you saw the wrist clearly. InuYasha had looked at it and seen dozens of thin scars crisscrossing each other up and down the arm. Then the strange person in shadow had raised its other arm, which also became magically illuminated. He had noticed the razor-sharp claws on the hands. _This must be youkai,_ he thought. The hanyou saw the conceiled stranger drive the claws into the scarred flesh of his wrist, then drag his hand up to his elbow, leaving four obviously deep wounds. InuYasha watched in revulsion as blood pooled at his own feet, then saw the mutilated arm risen to the stranger's mouth. He saw a flash of fang before they, too, were buried deep into the arm. Using both tooth and nail, the shadowed person proceeded to shred the skin completely off of his arm until all you could see was plain muscle and in some parts bone. InuYasha looked on in horror as the stranger's neck was illuminated also and a string of enchanted purple beads and teeth was revealed to him.

This was when he woke up.

_What was that all about? Was that supposed to be me?_

He shook the inital fright off and then walked to the well again.

"Kagome, why aren't you home?" he said aloud. "I really want to talk to you." _ I could use a friend right now... _he added silently.

He sat by the edge of the forest and started thinking about the dream again. _Would I really do that?_ He looked at his arm. Sure enough, it was in the last stage of the healing process and was mostly scarred over. Out of curiosity, he lightly ran his claws over the skin. Just a small tingle. Not bad, but not good. It didn't draw enough blood to run. He dug a little deeper, enough to badly hurt a human.

He gasped. _That's it! _He exclaimed in his head. _That's the feeling I remember! It's just as good as last time!_

He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was bad. He didn't care. InuYasha did it again, and again, until many hours passed and he lost track of his surroundings.

It was night before Kagome hopped over the well's edge and saw him sitting there, looking entranced by something in his lap. He hadn't seemed to notice her. She put down her bag and snuck over to him, trying to see what he was doing. She got close enough to startle him before she quietly said "Boo!"

He jumped, trying to face his would-be attacker as fast as he could. He fumbled when he saw it was Kagome and in all the choas, she saw his arm. It was completely slashed, with blood running down in sticky rivulets. She put her hands to her mouth in horror and immediately started to cry. He stood up and made to put his arms around her to comfort her, but thought better about it. Instead, he just stood with on hand on her shoulder and the other removing her hands from her mouth.

"Kagome, I-" he started, then realized he didn't have anything to say.

_I was just cutting myself, I probably look pathetic, what can I possibly say to make this look better? _

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she sobbed loudly and threw herself at him. Startled, he put his unharmed arm around her back. He strained to hear the extremely muffled words escaping through her wild sobs. He caught only the words 'sorry,' 'why,' and 'don't,' before he pulled back just enough to actually understand what the teenage girl was saying.

"-and I don't know what else I could do but I don't want you to do this, I never did, it just looks so painful and I don't want you in pain and please InuYasha never do it again, I can't lose you like that, couldn't possibly-" Here she started crying madly again and he couldn't understand a word coming out of her. When she calmed down all she could say was, "Please don't, please don't..."

InuYasha stood there. _Has she always cared that much? _He awkwardly wiped away her remaining tears. "I- I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know..." _What don't I know? _"I just felt bad, and it helped me forget it a bit, I didn't mean to make you cry..." he trailed off hopelessly.

Kagome sniffed, then stepped up to him again. "InuYasha, you did this because you're hanyou, didn't you? That's why you felt bad?" she whispered.

InuYasha stiffened up, then nodded. "Yeah, mostly." _Also because I realized I love you last night, and you could never love a half-breed. No one else could..._ "Actually, I guess the other reason could go under that category too."

"Do you want- will you tell me the other reason? You know you can trust me, don't you?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course I trust you." _I love you._ "But you don't really want to hear the other reason."

"I do, too. Please tell me."

"It's just... I... can't tell you. You'd laugh." he finished lamely. _Why can't I tell her? If I can't tell anyone, I should be able to tell her. She's everything._

"I promise I won't." she said hopefully.

InuYasha sighed. He sat back down, then pulled her down next to him. After her gasp of surprise, he said it as quietly and quickly as he could.

"I've-thought-about-it-a-lot-and-I-know-I'm-over-Kikyou-and-I-love-you-and-the-reason-I-did-this-was-because-I-knew-you-could-never-love-a-halfbreed." He took a deep breath and watched her closely.

The moonlight showed her obvious surprise, but, to his happiness, not her disdain, because she apparently had none. He heard her little 'oh' of shock under her breath. _It's up to you how this goes now, Kagome. Please... please let me love you. I'd be so good to you... I promise._ The emotions on her face ranged from, in this order, shock to worry to disbelief to happiness. When she smiled he did also. _I hope that's a good sign. _

Finally she spoke. "You- you- you what?"

_Oh. She didn't hear me. _"I knew you couldn't love a half-breed-"

"No, no, no. Um. Before that part."

_But that part was the answer to your first question. Do I have the courage to say it again?_ "I love you," he said loudly and clearly, not completely hiding the tremble in his voice.

"Oh," she said and then seemed to sit there thinking for a minute, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

InuYasha was about to get up and leave when she said very shyly, "Hey- I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot this for Chapter One. I do not own InuYasha, the plot, the story, the anime, the manga, anything except some merchandise that I either bought or was given to at Christmas. So there.

The two stayed like they were, as if time stood still. The older of the pair couldn't beleive his admittably unique ears.

_WHAT? DID SHE REALLY JUST SAY THAT? I've lost too much blood, I'm hearing things. Oh, Kagome, please say it one more time. Please say it again, please say those sweet words again. Let me know whether to kiss you or jump off a cliff._

Kagome coughed, bringing InuYasha back from his wishful thinking.

"InuYasha? Are you alright?" she still spoke as if she were a six-year old in the company of someone very important.

InuYasha looked more than alright, if truth be told. He was practically shining light, he was beaming so widely. His ears were wiggling, apparently of their own accord, and his eyes were a bright amber color. He was practically dancing inside. He reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her on top of him, laying on his back in the process. "I'm happy." the white-haired hanyou said simply.

Kagome giggled. "Me too," she answered.

InuYasha put his head on the back of her head and pulled it down enough to give the young girl laying on top of his body her first kiss (that wasn't from a maniacle hanyou-turned-demon.) She met his lips willingly and when his tongue gently pressed at her lips awaiting entrance, she gladly parted hers. They kissed with a ferociousness neither had felt ever before. His arms tightened around her tiny waist when he felt her tangle her long fingers into his silky hair. Before either was quite satisfied, the wind blew hard, whipping their long hair around their faces and making it difficult to continue the kiss. So they parted, InuYasha stood up, taking Kagome with him. Carrying her bridal-style, and picking up her pack on the way past the well, they were quickly at his deserted camp. Setting Kagome gently down and acting as if time was something to be beaten, he reached into the humongous yellow backpack Kagome carried and pulled out her sleeping bag. Unzipping it all the way and laying it over the ground, they were sheilded by the surrounding trees from the wind. He returned to Kagome, picked her up, carried her the full two meters to the bag, and lay her on it carefully, as if she'd break at the slightest bump.

Kagome watched all of this, only seeing a red and white blur, because he took a grand total of 15 seconds to execute all of the above tasks.

He lay beside her on his side, holding himself up with one arm and holding her hand with the other. Kagome blinked, seeing the fast-moving blur turn into her beloved InuYasha. She leaned up slightly and kissed the end of his nose. He squeezed her hand and looked at his angel, trying to commit everything to memory. _This is perfect- almost_.

He leaned down and kissed her again, like before. He let go of her hand in favor of laying it on her stomach.

Kagome broke the kiss, asking him, "What next?" breathlessly.

_What does she mean? I wasn't done kissing her!_

"What do you mean?"

"Do you... I love you," she punctuated this statement with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I mean to say- exactly how far are you wanting to go tonight?"

_OH! Oh. I couldn't do that to her... yet. Wait. I can very much do that to her, but I don't want to yet. She deserves to be taken in a room full of roses, and candles, or something._

"Kagome, if you mean what I think you do, I don't want to do that yet. This isn't the right place and I want you to be sure you're ready." He said, tucking her hair behind her little ear and kissing her forehead.

"Alright, InuYasha. But you should know I've thought about it for a long time now and I'm ready. I've been waiting for you to love me, and I'd decided that whenever you did, I would do anything you wanted to, and not regret it," said the girl underneath him.

_What? Really? She wouldn't? No- don't do it, InuYasha, hold yourself back. _

_But she's so beautiful... and she's willing..._

_And she deserves better!_

_...Right._

All Kagome saw of this small battle in InuYasha's mind was a tiny flicker of something across the hanyou's amber eyes.

"Not yet."

InuYasha sounded as if he regretted those words even as he was speaking them. He gave Kagome a final kiss then rolled off of her, laying on his back beside her on the bag. They were both silently looking at the stars when he saw Kagome shiver slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Cold?" His concern showed in his voice.

She nodded. "Only a little, though."

Not saying a word, InuYasha sat up and quickly removed his fire-rat haori, laying it over Kagome. It was large enough longways to completely cover her, and the shivering stopped in a minute. He lay back down, his toned upper half now clearly bared.

"Thank you. But aren't you cold now?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh. Uh- no," was his truthful answer. _Kagome, with you here, I don't know if I'll ever be cold again. _"You should get some sleep," he said after a while.

He received no answer. When he looked over, a small smile graced his face. _Humans... _Kagome was already out cold.

The sun rose in a few hours, shining its brightness and looking down on Japan from its place in the skies. It saw a couple in a small clearing of a forest, one with white hair and dog ears, the other with black hair and covered by something red. It saw the first figure rise, being careful not to disturb the second, and walk a short distance away. It busied its eyes with a nearby village when he saw it start to use the bathroom behind a bush.

Let no one say the sun will not deliver privacy.

InuYasha strode back to where Kagome was after he was finished. She was still asleep, so he took it upon himself to make her breakfast. He rekindled what was left of the fire, and looked in her bag.

_Let's see. Clothes, one of the wierd things she puts over her chest, more stuff I can't identify, RAMEN! RAMEN! No, she won't want that for breakfast. But it's for me. MY RAMEN! MWAHAHA! Okay, what else? What's this? _InuYasha lifted out what looked like a stack of papers that were all connected at one end. It had someone's face on it and lots of colorful writing. He opened it up. It was full of pictures and more insane writing. _Oh well. I'll ask Kagome later. Okay, nothing in here for breakfast._ InuYasha gave up looking in the yellow bag and instead went back into the forest and caught a rabbit. By the time Kagome woke up it was just finishing being roasted. There was also some berries and a boiling kettle of water for tea.

Kagome yawned and sat up, smelling the delicious food. She smiled when she saw InuYasha scratching behind his ears with his foot. It was cute. She crawled over to him and replaced his foot with her own nails, which made him sigh happily with a goofy smile plastered on his face. _Oh, that's the spot._ After the scratching, he turned around and kissed her. "Good morning to you too, InuYasha," she laughed.

"I made you breakfast! Look!" He sounded very pleased with himself.

"So you did. Thank you. Let's eat!"

They did, with InuYasha watching her face the whole time. She seemed to like it, and he was even more pleased with himself.

_Oh, yeah!_

"Kagome!" he ran over to her bag and pulled out the mysterious paper-like object from before. "What's this?" To reinforce his confused look, he sniffed at it slightly.

Trying very hard not to laugh, she told him it was a magazine. She told him what it was for and what it had in it. She went over to him and opened it up to a random page. _Wha? _Without looking at it, she told him it had stuff in it people thought it was useful to know or wanted to know.

"Kagome, why do you want to know that?" he said with a smirk.

She finally looked down at the page she had showed him. "Oh!" Just her luck, it was a page full of Kama Sutra and other sex positions. It displayed several drawings of the correct "technique" and had many columns of advice and other such stuff that she was very embarrased to have him know she read.

"I- I don't read that part," she lied.

_Right._ "Sure," he said aloud.

"Really I don't! I just.. skip that part! Really!" she flustered.

InuYasha's smirk got even wider. "For someone who's telling the truth, you sure are touchy," he said.

Kagome just stuttered out some more, watching his smirk grow the whole time, until she had enough.

"OSUWARI!"

_AHH! Oh, that hurt._

Several hours later, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou arrived on Kirara's back. After recieving greetings, and in Shippou's case, candy, from Kagome, they set off again. Shippou led the way happily licking a lollypop, followed by Sango, who was carrying Kirara. Miroku walked after them, staring at Sango's ass the whole time. Finally it was InuYasha and Kagome, who were discreetly holding hands.

_I wonder why we have to hide this from them, _he thought, looking down at their clasped hands. _I'm not ashamed of it. I wonder if she is... If she can love me, can't she do it openly?_

Even as he was thinking this, Kagome pulled her hand away from his and ran up to Sango. InuYasha watched her whisper something in her ear. Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha stood on in what can only be called complete perplexity as both girls jumped up and down screaming.

"I"m so happy for you!" Sango cried.

_Did she just...? _

"Yo, Kagome! Did you just tell her?" he yelled across Miroku's head.

"I had to! She's my best friend!" she yelled back.

Miroku walked over to InuYasha. "You know what they're deafening us for?" he asked over the screaming.

"Yeah."

"Oh. InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they deafening us?"

InuYasha looked at Miroku and said calmly, "Kagome and I are... uh... together."

"Congratulations. Was it good?"

"What? Of course it... NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" InuYasha growled. Miroku wisely moved away.

After things calmed down and were explained to Shippou, they moved on, this time with Kagome and InuYasha holding hands, but more apparently. It was a cloudy day, and looked as if it were going to storm. They were walking through a mountainous region when the rain finally began to beat upon them.

"You stay here! I'll find a shelter!" InuYasha yelled to everyone, who ducked under a large tree.

Several minutes later, InuYasha retured, and led them all to a large cave not very far away. It had three different sub-chambers, and it was decided that Sango and Kirara would take one, Shippou and Miroku would bunk together, and InuYasha and Kagome would take the last. As they all walked off to their seperate 'bedrooms,' Miroku winked at InuYasha suggestively. He got flipped off.

After rolling out her sleeping bag, Kagome pulled out a black silken babydoll. She rolled it up very quickly so InuYasha couldn't see it.

"Hey, InuYasha, turn around and let me get dressed," she said politely.

He did as she requested, then turned back around when she said it was okay. _Holy shit!_ She was dressed in something short, sheer, and open in the front. He could see her long legs, small waist, some of her enticing cleavage, and the matching underwear. His cock twitched at the sight and partly hardened. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. _Oh God... I don't know what's going on here but I think I like it. Yeah, I definitely like it. God, she's sexy._

He deepened the kiss and put his now fully healed arms around her tiny body. Kagome pushed her chest against his, making him groan.

She pulled away. "InuYasha... I love you...please?"

He tried to regain the kiss. "Please what, baby?"

She lent him victory for a moment before ending the kiss once more. "Will you... make love to me?"

Someone review, please, and tell me if you'd like me to continue. I will, but I need at least one review first.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I took so long! I meant to have this in sooner, but my internet decided this would be a nice time to go byebye!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! I own nothing except merchandise of the most legal kind!

_Did she really just ask me that? Oh God yes... _

"In a cave, Kagome? Are you sure?" he asked just in case.

She nodded. "I like caves."

He smiled. _At last!_ He pulled her up until her legs were around his hips, holding her up in reverse piggyback. He kissed her lovingly, making his way over to the sleeping bag and laying her on top of it once again. He drank in the sight of his love, with almost all of her creamy skin uncovered, laying under him. The hakama pants covering his lower half got extremely tight in the front. He kissed her neck gently, repeatedly, and held her hand. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted her to feel loved.

She reached up and pulled off his haori. She took the Tetsusaiga from his waist and carefully put it aside. She ran her nails over his toned and scarred chest. His breathing hitched when her hands ghosted over his nipples. _Oh...this feels better than the cutting..._

She licked up the side of his neck, making him growl with lust. _Why didn't anyone tell me it could feel this good?_ He slipped his hand behind her, caressing her back and behind, while laying his lips to her collarbone. Kagome suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled them towards her own, initiating a delicious grind. _Kagome, I swear to God, if you keep this up, I won't be able to control myself, I'll lose touch somewhere and... Oh man... This feels so fucking great..._

InuYasha's hands strayed to Kagome's chest, making their way across her breasts, finding a home at the peaks. He tweaked, pulled, and grazed across them, enjoying her beautiful little noises.

"Kagome," InuYasha breathed, his voice husky, "Kagome, I don't know how to take this off..." He nodded at the babydoll.

Without saying a word, she pulled it off across her shoulders, letting him see everything as much as he wanted.

_…so fucking great…_

InuYasha bent his silver-haired head down, laying soft little kisses on Kagome's chest. Kagome whimpered at the contact.

"Something wrong, Kagome? Did I hurt you?" he asked immediately, voicing his concern.

"Nothing wrong, no hurt, keep going, please!" she said very fast, as if she couldn't stand the pause in his actions.

Taking that as a resound no, InuYasha resumed his actions, taking her now hard nipple between his lips and sucking. _Listening to that perverted monk has finally come in handy._

Kagome's moans were now getting louder, bouncing off the walls and assaulting his sensitive ears. He flicked his tongue over the peak in his mouth.

"InuYasha! Please- stop teasing me! I need you!" Kagome gasped.

InuYasha sat up, untying his hakama pants. Blushing deeply, he pulled them over his toned thighs, knowing Kagome was watching with interest. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She took his fully hard cock in her hand. It jumped at the contact.

"Oh! Was it supposed to do that?" she asked in surprise. The sudden movement had shocked her.

"It, er, it can, if it's, um, stimulated," stuttered the awfully embarrassed hanyou. His face deepened another shade of red.

Kagome stood up suddenly, pulling InuYasha up with her. She pushed the rest of his pants off, while he lifted each foot, allowing her to slide them off completely. _What the hell?_

InuYasha's ears suddenly perked, then twitched. He had heard someone moving- walking towards their "room."

"Kagome, get dressed, quickly," he commanded as he quickly pulled his pants back on. She did as she was told, but instead of putting the babydoll back on, she put on her flannel pajamas. InuYasha smiled. _Good choice._

Shippou walked in, rubbing his eyes, a frown on his young face. InuYasha listened as he whined to Kagome about his bad dream, wondering if she would be that good with their own children.

_Wait- what children? We haven't even- never mind. I love her. If she wants to mother my pups, I couldn't be happier._

_But who would want to give birth to a quarter-demon?_

_The same woman who loves a half-demon._

"-and Miroku is out like a rock and is no help, can I sleep with you, please, Kagome?" Shippou cried frantically.

With one apologetic look to InuYasha, Kagome nodded yes, and settled down with Shippou. He smiled, trying to let her know that he wasn't upset.

The next morning, Kagome took InuYasha aside. The rain had stopped and the group was getting ready to go. The two walked outside and behind a large boulder nearby.

Expecting a talk, InuYasha was surprised when he was slammed into the rock by small, slender hands on his chest. Looking down, he saw Kagome's face closing in quickly before he was overcome with a kiss.

"I'm so sorry about last night, InuYasha. Shippou really needed me to-"she started.

"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it," he reassured her.

She smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to the others.

"What's the next lead?" Sango asked.

"We- we don't actually have one," Kagome answered with an apologetic look on her face.

"Why don't we go back to Kaede's then? If there's nothing else to do and no youkai to take care of, we may as well be there as here," commented the monk.

They loaded Kirara up with Sango and Miroku, with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back and they were off. Within a few hours, they were at the village nestled against InuYasha's Forest. Kaede greeted them all warmly and they updated her on what had happened since they were gone. The old miko congratulated Kagome and InuYasha on their feelings.

Later that night, InuYasha came across Kaede looking at the moon. He had been going to find her; the hanyou thought he had some sort of apology to make.

"InuYasha. I see you are up as well. What brings ye here?" She broke the silence without looking away from the moon.

Thought slightly startled, he had still expected the words. "I wanted to talk to you. About- about Kikyou. I wanted you to know I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Kikyou is dead," she interrupted, and his canine-like ears flattened slightly at the gruff words about his former love. "The body that roams the land now is naught more than clay and bones. InuYasha. I know ye well enough to know how ye feel about my sister, and about Kagome. I hold nothing against you for being with Kagome. I am even happy for you, so do not fret over a dead soul. Nothing can be changed concerning Kikyou."

After a moment, InuYasha nodded. _She's right. _

**He floated along in the black darkness. _Where did all the light go? _He waved his arms around for something solid, anything to help him find the way to the light. _I was looking at her- I saw her! She was right in front of me! Where did she go? _His elbow bumped into something solid and cold. Feeling it, he found it felt like the body of a woman. _Why is it so cold in here? _His hand grabbed onto the object harder. He pulled it slightly. It wouldn't move. _Where am I? It feels like I'm standing in a moving cave. _He bent down and dug a little with his fingers into the surface he was standing on. For his efforts, he was rewarded with what felt like sandy clay. Throwing it back down, he looked once more for the woman-like object he had in his grasp earlier. His fingertips brushed against it, and he held it tightly with both hands. To his astonishment, it started to slowly heat up. _What? It's… its moving! _It now had its arms around him. He felt it more distinctly now, and it was most definitely a woman. He felt the lips of the woman on his lips and closed his eyes. InuYasha realized he was kissing a strange woman in the dark, and opened his eyes. _Whoa! _ He was nearly blinded by the sudden light that filled the space around him. He was standing on something pale and cold, and when he looked ahead of him, he saw Kagome. She was wearing Kikyou's white shirt and red pants. He smiled. _So it wasn't a strange woman after all. _When he looked at his environment, he fell down in shock. _We're standing on hands. _ _Huge hands. _He glanced upwards to where the sky should be and saw his dead lover's face. _Kikyou's hands! _ **

**The sky reverberated with sound as Kikyou's lips moved. "Open your own, InuYasha," he was told. _ Own what?_ "Open your own hands, and see what you now hold," she clarified. Puzzled, and with Kagome standing to the side, he clasped his hands and opened them, similar to how Kikyou's were. He almost laughed- in his own hands he saw himself smiling up at him. Beside him stood a waving Kagome. _What is this? Kagome looks larger than normal. _Looking closer, he noticed why. _Holy shit! She's pregnant here!_ He directed his face upwards again, his face seeking answers.**

"**You now hold this in your hands, InuYasha," she said, her voice strong and clear. Her face, however, was fading in color, becoming transparent. "Do not think about the past," her voice continued, though her face was gone now. **

"**But plan for the future," finished Kagome, closing his hands for him.**

InuYasha bolted wide awake after his dream

_The hell?_

Quickly, he checked to see if everyone was okay. After assuring himself it was just a dream, he kissed the sleeping beauty beside him on the cheek. She stirred, rubbing her visibly pregnant belly.

_Everything's okay. Just a dream, _he told himself. He lay down to go back to sleep, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, a small white-haired child entered the room. His brown eyes were wide, and he crawled into bed with InuYasha.

"Daddy, I had a scary dream…."

I know the ending is a little confusing, but it's how I wanted it to end. I hope you liked this! I'm thinking about writing a little side-story about the child, but it's just a work in progress. .:DemonBurrito:.


	4. Author's Note

I feel the need to update, because I got some confused reviews.

First I would like to thank everyone who did review, though. Thanks so much!

Okay, to explain to the people who got confused.

He has a kid all of sudden to show that everything between he, Kagome, and Kikyou turned out alright. Also, understand that this story is complete, as in, after this, it won't be updated. I may do a side story on the child, but as I said, it's still in the incubation stage.

Thanks again to all the reviewers! I'm sorry if the ending confused some.


End file.
